Marry Me?
by elin2002
Summary: Rachel and Jesse reunite after along time apart and reveal a secret to the rest of the club...


_**(I don't own Glee or anything related to it other than the Video on Demands that show up in my inbox every Wednesday and my ever growing CD collection…Also the egging never happened, Jesse and Rachel did sleep together during the Madonna episode and this takes place 9 months after that, Vocal Adrenaline won but without Jesse. so Finnchel never happened…)**_

Jesse St. James pulled up in front of McKinley High intent to see only one person. His wife. He knew she was in Glee Club still because he still followed her online, he wasn't sure if she realized that she never defriended him on Facebook, but his status still said married, her's never changed from the simple in a relationship, it didn't like their profiles but it was enough for him at the moment. There were only a few people that knew they were married her fathers, the Rabbi that married them, and Puck and his mom who happened to be at Synagogue that night when they showed up. When he was getting ready Puck told him he was crazy to be getting married at 18, but when Rachel told him that she was pregnant he understood it perfectly. Jesse was sitting in his car when he spotted Puck and the new kid Sam walking out of the building.

"Puck!"

"Who's that?" Asked Sam.

"Rachel's ex. What are you doing here Jesse?"

"I just want to talk to her."

"Jesse, that is not a good idea." Said Puck.

"She won't return my phone calls, emails, nothing."

"Dude, give her time." Said Puck feeling for him but also remembering Rachel's voice when she called him the night Jesse left.

"Puck I've given her 6 months. I love her. Today of all days is when I should be with her." Puck looked at him confused before realization finally came to him.

"That's why she was so off today. She's in the auditorium with the divas. They're planning Kurt's dad's wedding." Said Puck giving in.

"Thanks."

"Jesse, be good to her because well let's face it you are the only one that can tone down the crazy in her."

"I'll try. See ya."

"Good luck."

"Thanks I'm going to need it." Said Jesse turning around and heading into the building.

Jesse left Puck and a confused Sam in the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Asked Sam.

"Let's just say me and him have a lot in common." Said Puck tossing the football to Sam and walking towards the field for practice.

Jesse made his way to the auditorium and quietly opened and closed the door before making his way down the ramp. The 3 divas on stage hadn't even heard him come in that's how wrapped in their conversation they were.

"Well I think we should talk to Carol before we finalize anything." Said Rachel quietly both Kurt and Mercedes noticed her demeanor but didn't say anything to her about it.

"I agree, we're having dinner tonight I'll talk with her and Dad about everything." Said Kurt.

"Great, well call me and I'll get started on the pattern for the dresses." Said Mercedes.

"So Rachel, I'll call you with the music choices and then maybe we can figure out the arrangements a bit." Said Kurt to Rachel who was staring off into the not so quite empty audience.

"Rach, you okay?" Asked Mercedes before realizing Jesse was right there.

"Hi, I didn't mean to interrupt. Puck said you guys were in here." Jesse said coming up on to the stage.

"No problem we were just finishing up." Said Kurt trying to get a read on the former couple.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rachel so quiet if they hadn't been on stage nobody would have heard her.

"I needed to see you."

"Yeah, well I needed you 6 months ago, look how well that turned out."

"Rach, I was there too, you pushed me away. Hell you even went as far as changing the locks. You kicked me out."

"I was upset Jesse!"

"So was I Rachel. I might not have been the one carrying her, but she was mine too!" Said Jesse with tears in his eyes.

"I know she was! Why are you doing this today?" She asked sitting on the piano bench now crying.

"Because I thought we would need each other. I needed my wife, not to scan her Facebook page just to see what she was feeling."

Rachel and Jesse were so wrapped up in their conversation they forgot that Kurt and Mercedes were there. The two friends looked at each other in confusion.

"Why aren't we holding her right now, we're supposed to be there waiting at the hospital." Said Rachel finally letting him hold her.

"I don't know Babe. I really don't. She wasn't meant to be ours. It was nothing we did. It just wasn't meant to be at this time. Although I was looking forward to seeing you completely out of your element and screaming and swearing at me in the delivery room."

"Me too. Someday right? We'll try again?"

"Just tell me when. But you have to do something first."

"What?"

"Put this on your finger and then give me a key so I can come home." He said handing her the wedding band that he first put on her the same night she told him she was pregnant.

"What about school?" Asked Rachel.

"I already transferred to OSU."

Kurt and Mercedes had had enough of trying to figure out what Jesse and Rachel were talking about and decided to interrupt as tastefully as they could.

"Um, guys I really hate to interrupt but what the hell is going on?" Asked Kurt.

"I was pregnant." Said Rachel sadly.

"WHAT?" Said Mercedes she had heard their entire coded conversation but to hear the words confirmed still shocked her.

"Remember when Mr. Shue assigned Madonna?" Said Jesse.

"Yeah." Said Kurt simply now joining them on stage.

"Well I got pregnant that week, we found out about 6 weeks later got married that night at the synagogue."

"Wait, you need parental permission to get married if you're under 18." Said Mercedes.

"Not if you're pregnant then you are seen as an emancipated minor, but my parents said yes cause they saw how together and in love we were. The only people that knew were my parents, the Rabbi, and Noah and his mom."

"Wait Puck knows?"

"They were at the synagogue when we got there, Puck was my best man." Said Jesse.

"So what happened, because you haven't been pregnant all this time?" Asked Kurt quietly.

"When I was 3 months along I had a miscarriage, Jesse rushed me to hospital when I woke up in pain and Ms. Puckerman stayed with us until the doctor told us that they couldn't do anything, after that we went home and I pushed Jesse away."

"I took my finals early and went to UCLA, until now I've transferred to OSU so I can be with my wife."

"So why today?" Asked Mercedes.

"Today was my due date."

"Oh God, Rachel then why are you in school of all days for you to skip this would be it." Said Kurt now holding her hand.

"I didn't miss any school when I had the miscarriage, why should I miss it today."

"Because you didn't really have a choice we were on spring break." Said Jesse.

"Is that why you didn't go to the hospital with us when Quinn had Beth?" Asked Mercedes.

"Yeah. Plus someone had to stay just in case they announced the winner and Beth hadn't arrived yet."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Asked Kurt.

"Because, I wasn't sure if anyone would really cared we weren't exactly close then."

"We would have cared. We are so dysfunctional, one of our sisters was hurting and no one knew but Puck who'd have thought?" Said Mercedes irriated at herself.

"Okay enough about the sad stuff not that I don't care cause I do. But what did you wear to get married?" Asked Kurt which got smiles from the other 3 people sitting around the piano.

"Do you want to come over and see the scrapbook?"

"You finished it?" Asked Jesse.

"No, I just began it." Said Rachel letting him know they had more pictures to add.

"Sure I don't have to be home for a few more hours." Said Kurt.

"Me either."

"Do you remember how to get home?" Rachel asked Jesse sarcasticly.

"I think I can find it." He said kissing her.

"Come on. So who else knows you're here?"

"Um, Puck and this kid he was walking to practice with."

"Sam, he's actually dating Quinn now." Said Rachel.

"Does he know about?"

"Beth? Yeah she told him from the get go."

When they got outside and started towards the cars they saw Puck, Sam, and Mike walking towards them.

"What's Jesse doing here?" Asked Mike.

"So I take it everything went okay?" Asked Sam to Puck.

"I guess so, hey everything okay here? I don't need to kick your ass right?" Asked Puck.

"Nope, we're actually going home to show Mercedes and Kurt some pictures and then I think we're going to finally talk about some stuff that's a long time coming."

"Good, welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Noah you wouldn't happen to have my house key on you would you?" Said Rachel tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, here make sure I get a new copy okay? Just in case."

"You got it, thank you for everything."

"Anytime. Do you mind if I pop by later?" Asked Puck wanting to talk to them about what happened.

"Actually why don't you tell everyone to come over, they should know I don't want her to become a secret, like Mercedes said earlier we're a family. My Dads are out of town so could you tell the adults too?"

"You want Coach there?"

"Rachel." Asked Jesse concerned.

"Not Coach Sylvester, he means Coach Bieste she's become an ally to us. Yeah ask them to come over say around 7ish."

"You got it." Said Puck.

"Thanks." Said Rachel getting into her car as Jesse shut the driver's side and getting into his own.

A short time later everyone started to show up at Rachel's house confused at what prompted this gathering, Jesse had brought all his things in and put them away like he never left. Rachel had called her Dads to let them know what happened on the way home and they were happy to hear that Jesse had come home, they didn't agree with Rachel when she kicked him out but as they told her it was her marriage and do what she wished.

Will, Emma, and Shannon showed up at the house laiden down with food that they were sure that the kids all forgot.

"So what do you think this is all about, I mean is this even appropriate?" Asked Coach Shannon Bieste.

"Since it's after school hours I don't see a problem, plus Rachel was not herself today. I was going to talk to her but I didn't get a chance." Said Emma.

"I agree, it's got to be important if all the kids are here." Said Will ringing the doorbell.

"I got it Rach." Said Puck.

"Thanks Noah!" Said Rachel from the kitchen where she was trying to find food that everyone would eat.

Puck answered the door and found their teachers on the other side.

"Hey come on in guys."

"Puck, what's going on?" Asked Shannon.

"Well it's kind of a welcome home and a wedding reception that we kind of threw together." He answered.

"But Burt and Carol aren't getting married until next week." Said Will.

"Oh it's not for Burt and Carol, it's for Jesse and Rachel."

"What?" Asked Will.

"You know what why don't Mike and I take these bags from you guys and go get Rachel. Mike!"

"Coming, hey." Said Mike taking the bags out of Emma's arms.

All three adults stood there shocked at what Puck had said but when Will saw Jesse sitting in the living room with Artie and Sam he decided to find out what was going on.

"Hey Mr. Shue." Said Sam noticing the three adults.

"Hey Guys, Jesse welcome back."

"Thank you Sir, I'm not sure where Rachel is I lost when we got in the door."

"No that's fine, but what is exactly going on here cause Puck mentioned a wedding reception?"

"Uh, yeah well we're going to tell everyone about that when she comes out of wherever she disappeared to." Said Jesse.

"Okay." Said Emma. "Well why don't me and Shannon go find the girls and you stay here."

Emma and Shannon left the guys in the living room and headed towards the kitchen where they heard the voices of their female children.

"Hi Girls."

"Hey Ms. P, Coach I'm glad you guys could make it and thank you for the food all I had around here was my vegan stuff."

"It was no problem, so when did Jesse get back?"

"Today, he came and found me at school." Said Rachel.

"Is going to be stay with his uncle again?"

"Um, no he's going to be living here." 

"Rachel, are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Shannon.

"I'll admit Jesse and I do have our problems, this is what couples like us do."

"Rachel what are you talking about, you're in high school, Jesse's a freshman in college." Said Emma.

"Rach, I think we should tell them now." Said Jesse standing in the doorway.

"I agree, ladies lets get all this stuff in the living room shall we?" Said Mercedes.

"You ready for this?" Asked Jesse as the girls started leaving.

"No I thought when we announced this we'd have a baby to show too whether it be in person or ultrasound."

"I know but someday we will and our child will have a proper outing to the world, not just a hey we're pregnant and we got married last month like we were planning." He said with a smile.

"I know, I'm glad you're home though because it's scary here alone at night."

"You'll never have to be alone again, I swear."

"I love you." Said Rachel.

"I love you too now, let's go tell them what we did." He said leading her out.

"Fine."

Rachel and Jesse made their way to the living room where everyone was hanging out in the living room.

"Hey guys, it's time to tell you why we're all here." Said Rachel.

"What's up?" Asked Quinn.

"About 8 months ago Jesse and I got married."

"What?" Asked Santana.

"What brought this on?" Asked Will.

"I was pregnant."

"What? Rach why didn't you say anything?" Asked Quinn.

"It all happened so quickly." The kids all looked back and forth between Rachel and Jesse with small smirks.

"Oh God not that I meant afterwards." Said Rachel turning red. "I found out I was pregnant then that night we and my dads went to synogouge and we got married completely on our own, Jesse proposed before I took the test at the doctor's. But just when I was comfortable and wanted to tell you guys I had a miscarriage and I kicked Jesse out until today, which would have been my due date."

"Rachel, did they say what caused the miscarriage?" Asked Will worried it had something to do with Glee practice.

"Um, they just said it was nothing we did, just that these things happen and we should have no problem in the future." Said Jesse who's eyes were watering talking about the miscarriage.

"Why didn't you guys say anything afterwards you could have come talked to me?" Said Emma.

"I was scared and upset, I mean no one even knew I was pregnant except Jesse, my parents, and Noah. Sorry Noah."

"It's fine." Said Puck.

"Puck you knew?" Asked Finn.

"I happened to be at the synogouge with my mom when they got married I was Jesse's best man. They didn't tell me about the miscarriage my mom did."

"I'm sorry about that Noah I just wasn't ready to face it myself."

"I know Rach, no one knows how to face that."

"Another reason we didn't say anything was cause Quinn you were still pregnant with Beth at the time."

Quinn got it now, it all made sense to her why Rachel stayed at the auditorium when she went into labor and didn't come to see Beth even afterwards.

"I am so sorry you guys had to go through this alone." Said Quinn getting up and hugging Rachel.

"I just wanted you to have an easy pregnancy after that with no more stress. I didn't want you to worry that the same would happen to you."

"Well don't do that anymore okay? If you have something like this going on you tell us, both of you that's what we're here for." Said Quinn.

"Kids I wasn't here when you were going through this, but I want you to know that you can come to me anytime you need to talk, this is way too big to take all on your own." Said Shannon.

"Thank you Coach."

"So Jesse now that you're back what are you going to be doing about school?" Asked Will knowing somewhat the kids were going through but wanted to talk to them privately about it.

"I transferred to OSU and when Rachel graduates well figure it out from there. Right now we just need to concentrate on being together."

"What do your parents say about all this?" Asked Sam.

"My Dads are never home, so I think they feel better that Jesse's back now, but I always had people checking in on me when he wasn't."

"That's why you had a key?" Asked Sam.

"I've had a key to Rachel's house for years and she's got one to mine, when everything went down Jesse crashed on my couch for a few days."

"Do you have pictures at least from your wedding?" Asked Brittney who had been absorbing everything being said.

"Yeah, would you guys like to see them?" Asked Rachel getting up.

"We'd love to see them." Said Emma.

Rachel came back downstairs with a scrapbook in her arms, she looked at Jesse.

"All of the pictures are in here." She said more to him than anyone else in the room. He knew she meant even the baby's ultrasound picture was in there, even though the baby hadn't made it past month 3 of Rachel's pregnancy it was still a part of them.

The large group sat around looking at the pictures from their wedding and commenting that even for an impromptu wedding Puck was dressed for it.

"Hey when you go to services with my mom you dress for it, by the way you guys should have called me and told me you were getting married in the first place."

"Noah, I didn't know it was going to happen until Rabbi Rosenthal said he would marry us right then and there. We were planning on like the next week or month even not that night." Said Rachel.

"Still as soon as you had the ring you should have called."

"Oh excuse me for having some guy telling me I was pregnant and puking my guts out for the next three hours." She responded with a laugh.

The group continued to laugh and eat for the next couple hours before all stating that they had to get home for dinner at their own houses, but Will hung back a bit to help clean up.

"So I will call you after I talk to Dad and Carol."

"Sounds good and if you want to tell them about me and Jesse that's good with us." Said Rachel.

"Good cause he's your plus one." Said Kurt.

"Alright, bye guys."

"Call me if you need to." Said Mercedes.

"Thanks I will." Said Rachel hugging the other girl.

"Mr. Shue, you don't have to help us clean up me and Rach have this."

"No it's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you guys about the baby if you don't mind."

"Sure." Said Rachel.

"I kind of know what you guys went through, I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. You didn't have to go through this alone."

"We know that now, but back then it was easier to just push everything and everyone away rather than ask for help. My Dads didn't even know what to say so their trips have become longer."

"Well now you know to ask even if it's to just help fix something around the house okay. You guys are my kids all of you and I'm going to tell the rest this on Monday too. But I look at you like my kids and if my kids are hurting so am I. I want you to come to me understand?"

"Yes Sir." Said Jesse.

"Good, now lets get this place cleaned up and then I'll get out of your hair."

"Thank you Mr. Shue." Said Rachel hugging him.

"You are so welcome, you are braver than even you know." He said to her quietly.

"No I'm not, if I was I would have told everyone when we got married."

"Someday you guys are a little older you'll have a big party and we will celebrate your marriage."

"I like that idea." Said Jesse.

"Me too." Said Rachel.

A while after Will left Jesse and Rachel went up to their room and settled down for the night a little more whole than they were that morning, but they still had a long way to go before they were 100%.

"Marry me?"

"I already did, and I will again someday."

"Good cause you aren't kicking me out again I'm too comfortable." Said Jesse laying back on the bed.

"Never."


End file.
